Yugioh 5D's:Accelerate Towards The Future! (No longer accepting Oc's)
by RedSniperTail
Summary: A meeting of duelists brings out a whole new bunch of oppurtunity's in life. Join a group of Oc's in their adventure in Yugioh 5D's:Accelerate Towards The Future!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Just wanna let you know I'm going to be starting a Yugioh 5D's story set during season 2. I'm accepting a maximum of 5 oc's and at least 2 or 3 of them have to be turbo duelists for the WRGP. So send in your oc's information,such as name,apperance,personality backstory and what type of deck you use.I'm only going to be using the first 5 oc's I get so just send in all the information for your oc and pm me the backstory. I'll try my best to make them the way you want. Until then,RedSniperTail Signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

First Filler Chapter! Enjoy!

Growing up,Kikaru Yutomashi was always a silent child. He never liked talking to others and he prefers to be alone than with others. He grew up in a small town away from Domino City. He always dreams of someday becoming a professional duelist,so he started off building a deck from scratch. One day,he had met a little girl by the name of Luna and her older brother Leo. Despite not really talking to anybody,he seemed to get along really well with even helped him build his own Deck. When Kikaru had finally turned 18,he had moved to New Domino City.

In the streets of New Domino City…

His footsteps clicked against the sidewalk as he blew a strand of his slick white hair out of his light blue eyes moved from side to side as he looked around the large city.'Where did those two run off to?'Kikaru thought to himself. Kikaru had grown up a lot over the just himself,but his Deck improved along with him as well as his skills. He also had a rather interesting duel while looking for the duo a few hours 's take a look at it,shall we?

A few hours ago…

Kikaru was on a search for Luna and Leo after they had just ditched him without an explanation.'Why do they like to ditch me when they know it get's on my nerves.'Kikaru sighed as he walked around the streets of the city. That was until he came across a boy around his age,with short black hair,and sea blue wore a black t-shirt which had a dragon design on the front of wore a pair of black jeans and black shoes." there."Kikaru grabbed the guy's attention.

"Hm? What do you need?"The kid asked.

"I'm looking for two Waist height compared to you,both of them have green hair."Kikaru said as he explained how Luna and Leo looked.

"Hmmm...Sorry,can't say I have."He said with a small shrug.

"Oh anyway...My name's Kikaru Yutomashi by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kikaru. My names Jake Lancer."Jake said with a small smile.

"Good to meet you Jake."Kikaru said,until he took notice of the Deck that was hanging off Jake's belt."Hey Jake,you wouldn't happen to be a duelist would you?"Kikaru asked,getting a nod from Jake."Well,since I can't find the twins,how about we have a duel to pass the time?"Kikaru took immediate notice of the bright look on Jake's face.

"Sure,I'd love to duel!"Jake said happily.

Kikaru sweatdropped.'This Jake is one strange kid.'Kikaru thought as he and Jake walked to a duel field,quickly setting up their duel disks.

"Ready Kikaru?"Jake asked.

"Ready."Kikaru nodded.

"Duel!"

Kikaru:4000 5 cards in hand.

Jake:4000 5 cards in hand.

'Hm? That's weird.I'm not going into that crazed state I usually go into when I 's just something about him makes me well,I'll think about this later.'Kikaru thought with a sigh."I'll make the first move! I draw!"Kikaru said,drawing his sixth card.

Kikaru:6 cards in hand.

"I'll start by summoning Defender of the Ice Barrier in defense mode!"A wolf yellow with icy blue armor and ice coating it's tail appeared on the field,taking a blue color. (Lv.3 Atk.200 Def.1600)

"Than with one card facedown,I end my turn."The card materialized onto the field.

Kikaru:4 cards in hand.

"My Turn! I draw!"Jake said as he drew his sixth card."I'm summoning Spear Dragon in attack mode!"The dragon emerged from the ground,letting out a roar when it did. (Lv.4 Atk.1900 Def.0)

"Now Spear Dragon will attack Defender of the Ice Barrier!"Spear Dragon charged toward Defender and stabbed it's horn through Defender,making him screech before shattering."And the fun doesn't stop there! You see,when Spear attacks a monster in defense mode,you take the difference as damage!"Jake groaned as he felt his life points drop.

Kikaru:3700

"But the cost of that is that Spear Dragon is forced into defense mode."Spear Dragon took on a blue color as it shielded itself with it's wings.

Somewhere else in the city…

"Come on Yusei!"

"Slow down you guys! A person can only run so fast!

"Well then you need to just run faster!"

"Luna,Leo! What is so important that you needed to take me away from my runner?"Yusei asked as he ran to keep up with twins.

"Because! We want you to meet our friend Kikaru!"Leo said excitedly.

"Yea,I think I see him up ahead at the duel field!"Luna said as she pointed ahead to the duel field.

Current Status of the Duel…

Kikaru:300

Monsters on field:1 Star Eater Atk.3200 Def.2800

No spells or traps.

2 cards in hand.

Jake:800

Monsters on Field:1 Divine Sage Atk.2500 Def.1900

Spell and Traps:1

No cards in hand.

"You've done well to last this long against my it's time I end Eater attacks Divine Sage! Shining Star Blast!"Star Eater shot a large ball of energy towards Divine Sage,only for Jake to smirk.

"You fell for my trap Kikaru!"Jake said.

"Huh?"

"I activate the Prideful Roar trap card!"The facedown flipped faceup.

"But you can't target my monster for card effects when he battles!"Kikaru said,that emotionless look not leaving his face.

"This card isn't targeting your monster! It's targeting mine! See,when you attack a monster of mine while your monster has Higher Attack Power,all I have to do is pay the difference in their attack power,and Divine gains that power,plus an extra 300!"

Jake:100

Divine Sage Atk.3500

When the blast reached Sage,he held it back with his then forced it back with a blast of his own,completely engulfing Star Eater before destroying it.

Kikaru:0

Jake:Win!

Kikaru sighed as his life points dropped to 0.

"Whoa! What an amazing duel!"

Kikaru turned his attention to the source of the voice,and the source was Leo along with Luna and Yusei.

"Finally,I was wondering where you two went off to."Kikaru said as he walked over to Luna and Leo.

"Yusei! This is Kikaru,the one we were telling you about. Kikaru,this is Yusei! He's the Fortune Cup Champion!"Leo said excitedly.

"It's good to meet you Kikaru. My names Yusei. Luna and Leo told me a lot about you."Yusei said with a small smile as he extended a hand toward seemed to stare at Yusei's hand for a moment before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Yusei."Kikaru said.

"And the one you just dueled was lost to Yusei in the semi-final's."Leo said with a smirk.

"Well at least I didn't lose in the very first match."Jake said with a smirk of his own.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"Leo the two started to argue,Luna interrupted.

"Alright you it for now,come on Kikaru! You gotta come meet our friends!"Luna said happily before she started to drag Kikaru along,making him stumble a bit before he straightened himself was soon followed by Yusei,Jake and Leo,even though the two were still bickering liking children.

So that was the first filler chapter! I would have done a full duel,but I had a headache while writing this and when I did start to feel better,I really didn't wanna go back and change it anyways,5 more chapters before the main story! So look forward to it! Until then,RedSniperTail Signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2! Here we go!

"Trishula,destroy Power Tool Dragon! Triple Ice Blast!"Trishula fired 3 blasts at Power Tool Dragon,destroying it.

Leo:0

Kikaru:Winner!

"Oh man! I was so close this time!"Leo complained with a huff.

"Yea,500 life points closer."Luna said with a sigh.

"And that makes it 5 wins to nothing."Kikaru said as he deactivated his duel had just been another day of training for the group.

"Well,at least Leo's getting if it's a little bit."Jake said with an awkward chuckle.

"Yea,Yea, the way,has anyone seen Crow anywhere?"Leo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Last I checked,he said he was going out to get some practice on his said he'd be back before nightfall."Yusei said,taking his attention off of his runner.

~Somewhere in New Domino City~

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Crow's duel runner,as he drove down the streets of New Domino City.'I like this Kikaru guy,but is it gonna kill him to pay a little bit of attention to me.I'm not asking for a lot here...'Crow thought,his thoughts soon cut off when a Duel Runner suddenly zoomed by him."Whoa! Watch where you're going! You could have hurt someone!"Crow yelled to the driver,who only turned to him before turning back around.'Alright,if you won't talk to me,then maybe you'll talk with my Deck!'Crow thought,activating Speed World 2.

'Hm? So he can engage Speed World 2 on my bad.'The mysterious duelist thought."Ok,let's see what you got!"The rider said to two picked up the speed on their runners,which were soon going at the same speed.

"Duel!"

Crow:4000 5 Cards in hand. Speed Counters:0

Searyu:4000 5 Cards in hand. Speed Counters:0

"I'll make the first move! I draw!"Crow said,drawing his next card.

Crow: 6 Cards in hand. Speed Counters:1

Searyu: Speed Counters:1

"I'll start by summoning Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame in Attack mode!"The large bird appeared onto the field.(Lv.4 Atk.1800 Def.1000)

"Then I end my turn with 2 facedowns."Crow said as he placed two cards facedown onto the field.

Crow:3 Cards in hand.

"My move! I draw!"Searyu said,drawing her next card.

Crow and Searyu:2 Speed Counters

Searyu:6 Cards in hand. 

"Since you have a monster on my field while I don't,I can special summon Cyber Dragon onto my field in attack mode!"The large metal Dragon appeared onto the field with a loud roar.'Now those 2 facedowns are going to be a if I don't do something,he'll most likely spring one of those traps on me.I better go on the offensive and try springing one of those I special summoned this turn,I'll be able to summon one more goes nothing.'She thought with a sigh.

"Cyber Dragon! Destroy Shura The Blue Flame! Strident Blast!"Cyber Dragon fired a large blast of energy towards Shura.

"From my hand,I activate the ability of Blackwing-Kault The Moon Shadow!"Crow yelled as he revealed the card to Searyu."By sending him to the graveyard when you attack my Blackwing Monster,the target of your attack gain's 1400 Attack points!"Crow explained as he sent the card to the graveyard.

Shura The Blue Flame Atk.3200

Shura knocked the blast back towards Cyber Dragon,destroying it completely.

Searyu:2900

"And now Shura's ability activates! When he destroys a monster by battle,I can special summon a Blackwing with 1500 Attack points or less from my deck as long as I negate its ability! Join the field,Blackwing-Gale The Whirlwind!"The Blackwing took its position on the field.(Lv.3 Atk.1300 Def.1000)

"Damn...lucky shot.I'll summon Cyber Dragon Drei in attack mode and end my turn with a facedown."Searyu said as she summoned the monster and placed a card facedown.(Lv.4 Atk.1800 Def.800)

Searyu:3 cards in hand.

Shura The Blue Flame Atk.1800

"My move! I draw!"Crow said as he drew his next card.

Both Speed Counters:3

Crow:4 Cards in hand.

"I tune Level 3 Gale The Whirlwind with Level 4 Shura The Blue Flame! Out of Two becomes one and out of one will come the Master of the Blackwings himself! I synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master!"The monster flapped it's wings open,letting out a strong gust of wind when it did.(Lv.7 Atk.2500 Def.1500)

'So that's his ace? Very impressive.'Searyu thought with a small smile,before getting back to that serious expression.

"Armor Master! Destroy Cyber Dragon Drei! Black Feather Gale!"Armor Master charged towards Drei,punching it,making it shatter into pieces.

Searyu:2200

"With that,I end my turn."Crow said as his monster returned to his side of the field.

Crow:4 cards in hand.

"Its my turn! I draw!"Searyu drew her next card,a smirk appearing on her face at what she drew.

Both Speed Counters:4

Searyu:4 Cards in hand.

"From my hand comes the Speed Spell-Polymerization!"Searyu yelled.

'A Fusion monster?'Crow thought with a small bit of shock.

"The Number of Speed Counters required for this Speed Spell is the number of monster's needed for the Fusion Summon,which is 2!"Searyu explained.

Searyu:2 Speed Counters.

"I send the 2 Cyber Dragons in my hand to the graveyard! With these,I fusion summon the mighty Cyber Twin Dragon!"The large 2 headed metal dragon appeared onto the field,roaring at Armor Master,who didn't seem to back down.(Lv.8 Atk.2800 Def.2100)

'Hn,good luck trying to get past my Armor Master with that Armor's special ability,not only does he not get destroyed,I take no battle the best part is that Cyber Twin Dragon will get a wedge it's my turn again,I can take out the wedge counter,and her monster will lose all it's Armor Master will swoop in and take out her life points!'Crow thought with a smirk.

"I reveal my Trap Card,Fiendish Chain!"Searyu declared.

"Fiendish Chain?!"Crow asked with shock.

"That's right! With this card,not only can your monster not attack,but it loses its special ability!"Searyu explained with a smirk.

"Oh no! Without my monster's special ability,he's a sitting duck!"Crow said with a look of shock as his monster was chained up.

"More like sitting bird! Cyber Twin Dragon,destroy that bird! Twin Strident Blast!"One of the dragon head's formed a ball of energy in it's mouth,then firing it at Blackwing Armor Master,destroying it.

Crow:3700

"You've triggered my Trap Card! Black Feather Haze!"Crow said as the facedown card flipped faceup."This activates after you destroy a Blackwing Synchro monster! You're life points get hit equal to half of Armor Masters attack!"The Trap fired off a burst of energy towards Searyu,shooting straight through her back,making her groan.

Searyu:950

'Now on my next turn,my Speed Counters will be since I already have a speed spell in my hand,all I need to do is draw another one,and she'll take 1600 points of she already attacked,all I have to do is wait for my turn,then hope I get lucky.'Crow thought with a confident smirk on his face.

"Cyber Twin's effect activates!"Searyu said,catching Crow off guard.

'That beast has a special ability?'Crow thought with shock on his face.

"There's a reason he has two heads,two attacks!"

"Wait! That thing has another attack?!"Crow had a look of shock on his face.

"Yep! Which spells bad news for you! Cyber Twin Dragon,attack Crow Directly with Twin Strident Blast!"The other head formed a ball of energy in it's mouth,firing it straight at Crow.

"GAH!"Crow yelled as the blast took out a huge amount of his points,making his Runner wobble a bit before going back to normal.

Crow:900

"*huff* *huff* Yikes,that was a real tough blast…"Crow breathed heavily a few times before his breathing went back to normal.

"Still hanging in there Bird Brain?"Searyu asked with a smirk on her sent her a glare.

"I still got a lot more in me! You'll never keep this Bird down!"Crow said confidently.

'He's still got fight in him even though he's in a no win guy is one tough cookie.'Searyu thought with a smile."Alright then,show me what you got.I end my turn with one face down."She said,placing the last card in her hand face down.

Searyu:No Cards in hand.

"It's my move! I draw!"Crow yelled as he drew next all came down to this card.

Crow's Speed Counters:4

Crow:5 cards in hand.

Searyu's Speed Counters:3

The moment Crow turned his card around,a large grin broke out onto his face,making Searyu have a look of confusion on her face.'Hm? Even in a no win situation,he's still grinning?'She thought.

"First I activate my facedown,Blackwing Send Off! Now by paying half my life points,I can send a Blackwing straight from my Deck to my grave!"Crow picked out a card from his deck and sent it to the graveyard.

Crow:450

"But why pay half your points just to send a card to the graveyard?"Searyu asked him.

"I'll explain that now,I play the Speed Spell-Angel Baton! As long as I have 2 or more speed counters,I can draw 2 more cards at the cost of sending one to the graveyard!"Crow drew the top 2 cards on his deck.'Sweet.'Crow thought with a smirk as he sent a card to the graveyard."Now it's time I do a tune up!"

"But you have no monsters on your field!"Searyu said with a bit of shock on her face.

"With the effect of Blackwing-Vayu The Emblem of Honor in my graveyard,all I need are the monsters in my graveyard! Level 1 Vayu,tune with the Level 5 Boreas The Sharp in my grave!"

'So that was the card he sent to the grave. But I still don't get why he would send it to the graveyard if the only purpose was to Synchro summon.'Searyu thought with more confusion.

"Synchro Summon! Blackwing-Nothung The Starlight!"The large black bird appeared onto the field,pulling out the sword that was on his waist.(Lv.6 Atk.2400 Def.1800)

"And now his ability kicks in! When he's successfully special summoned,you lose 800 life points!"Crow explained as Starlight sent a surge of electricity from its sword to Searyu,shocking her.

Searyu:150

"But it doesn't matter! With my Twin Dragon's attack points at 2800,you'll take 400 points of damage when I attack and only have 50 left! Then with the second attack,you won't have any points left!"Searyu said to him,until she realized something."Unless…"Her attention was drawn to his trap card.

"That's right! Now you'll see the effect of my trap card! All I have to do is destroy it!"The Trap card shattered to pieces."Then here's the fun part! I now select one Blackwing on my field,and he gains power equal to half the attack points of the monster I sent to the graveyard!"

Blackwing-Nothung The Starlight Atk.3050.

"Now I'm no math expert,but I think my Blackwing has more than enough attack points to finish you off! Nothung,Star Shining Slash!"Starlight pulled out his sword and slashed straight through Cyber Twin Dragon,shattering it.

Searyu:0

Crow:Winner!

The two pulled their runners to a complete the girl had taken off her helmet,he was able to study her had black hair which was tied into a ponytail in the had brown eyes,and wore a pink sweatshirt with a blue wore Khaki pants along with a pair of black shoes.

"That was some pretty good dueling back there."Crow said as he took off his helmet.

" to 's Searyu by the way."She introduced herself with a smile.

"Name's Crow."Crow said with a small smile of his own."You should stop by my place sometime.I'll introduce you to my friends."

" 'd be ya later Crow."Searyu said as she zoomed off on her runner.

~Scene change~

When Crow had gotten back,he had seen a familiar runner parked outside.'There's no way...'Crow thought as he rushed inside,only to see that same girl from before chatting and laughing with her friends,until their attention was drawn to Crow.

"Oh hey Crow! You never told me your friends were so nice!"Searyu said with a large smile on her face.

"But how….I didn't even….How did you…"Crow couldn't finish one sentence.

"Oh,I followed one of your friends here."Searyu said,her smile not leaving her face at Crow's shocked expression.

"Well...I suppose introductions are an 's Yusei."

"It's nice to meet you."

"That's Jack."

"Hmph."

"That's Akiza."

"It's very nice to meet you Searyu."

"That's Luna."

"Good to meet you."

"That's Leo."

"Good to meet ya!"

"The one with the dorky black hair is Jake."

"Oh screw you Crow!"

"And the one with the White Hair is Kikaru."

"..."Kikaru was silent,since his attention was on a book he was reading.

"He's been reading that book for 2 hours now and I'm kinda worried."Jake said with a sigh.

"I'll snap him out of ,Kikaru!"Crow snapped his fingers in front of Kikaru to try and get his attention."Earth to Kika-"

WHAM!

Crow got a book to the forehead,and somehow the book was not dented."Crow,it's rude to interrupt people when their reading."Kikaru said,turning his attention away from Crow,who was now laying on the floor with a bright red mark on his except Kikaru shared a laugh at Crow's current pained state."I hate you all…"Crow mumbled to himself.

Whoa! Quite possibly the longest chapters I've written! Anyways,4 more to go till the main story since I know you guys want the main story! Until then,RedSniperTail Signing out!


End file.
